La liste
by EtincelleBleue
Summary: Où comment "Aller à un concert" se termine par "Emmerder les envieux"
1. Aller à un concert

_Harry Potter_ - J.K. Rowling

_La Liste_ - Rose

Cette fanfiction se déroula sous forme de vignettes, plus ou moins longues. D'un point de vue chronologique, il se peut que certaines soient séparées par plusieurs mois. Par conséquent, ne vous attendez pas à une histoire détaillée mais plutôt à des "morceaux" qui se regroupent pour former un tout.

* * *

Aller à un concert - _POV Harry Potter, 11 ao__û__t 2001_

Une idée de Seamus : "Parce que tu comprends Harry, depuis Poudlard, on ne s'est pas beaucoup croisé !"

Reformer le groupe que nous avions jadis été grâce à l'AD s'était révélé impossible. Certains ne seraient pas là à cause de leur emploi du temps et d'autres ne seraient jamais là, ni ce soir ni aucun autre.

On patientait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, avançant de quelques pas pour mieux reculer ensuite. L'entrée du chapiteau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et les mouvements de la foule étaient de plus en plus violents. La frêle Luna attrapait régulièrement la manche de Neville. Étant donné que nous l'avions déjà perdu trois fois ces deux dernières heures, j'estimais que c'était une sage décision.

Un mouvement de foule fût un peu plus féroce que les précédents et m'entraîna sur quelques mètres. Je ne distinguais plus la tête blonde de Luna ou celle rousse de Ron. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'essayais désespérément de les apercevoir dans cette marée de chapeaux pointus. L'homme devant moi fit brusquement un pas en arrière, me bousculant au passage. En équilibre précaire, je me rattrapais à la première chose à porter de main.

Je me retournais vers mon voisin, hésitant entre m'excuser ou me plaindre. Les deux me sont restés en travers de la gorge. Je ne sais pas qui fût le plus surpris, lui ou moi ?

_ Potter ?, interroga-t-il.

_ Chut !

J'inspectais les alentours. Personne ne me pointait du doigt, ne me dévisageait ouvertement ou ne se précipitait vers moi. Péniblement, la foule se dirigeait toujours vers l'entrée du concert.

_ Toujours la grosse tête alors, _Harry_ ?

Je me suis retrouvé incapable de lui répondre. _Harry ?_ Je crispais mes mâchoires et le foudroyais du regard.

_ Ma patience est déjà à bout, _Malefoy_, alors évites ce genre de familiarité avec moi.

Je me détournais et cherchais de nouveau un visage familier. À quelques mètres de là, devant l'entrée de chapiteau, Ron se dévissait la tête dans tous les sens. Je levais la main, le hélais mais le vigile agitait vivement sa baguette sous les yeux de mon rouquin de meilleur ami. Balayant une dernière fois la foule du regard, Ron grimaça puis disparut à l'intérieur de la salle de concert. Je jurais :

_ Merde !

_ Si tu ne les retrouves pas une fois à l'intérieur, tu peux t'installer avec nous.

_Pardon ? _Je me retournais d'un seul mouvement vers Malefoy mais ce dernier dévisageait son camarade avec une expression de dégout qui devait grandement ressembler à la mienne.

Blaise Zabini se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire une proposition des plus absurdes, mais son sourire amusé le trahissait clairement. En trois ans, ce dernier avait beaucoup changé : les épaules plus larges, les cheveux plus longs, les yeux rieurs. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent nonchalant dont j'avais le souvenir. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Avait-il changer lui-aussi ? Il avait pris quelques centimètres et ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts. Hormis ça, c'était toujours le même, avec sa peau trop blanche, ses yeux trop froids et ses lèvres trop pâles.

_ Pourquoi pas, ai-je simplement répondu. Les mots m'avaient échappé. Devant l'air surpris des deux autres, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière. Un sourire ravi s'était dessiné sur le visage du métis.

Effectivement, il me fut impossible de retrouver Seamus, Neville, Luna ou Ron dans l'immense salle bondée et mal-éclairée. Je me retrouvais donc debout aux côtés de Malefoy et Zabini, me maudissant d'avoir accepter la proposition de ce dernier.

_ Alors comme ça, tu écoutes _The_ _Singing Wands _?

Je m'étais retenu à la toute dernière seconde de lui répondre un cinglant _"de toute __é__vidence" _à la manière de Severus Snape. En plus, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

_ Non. Seamus a gagné une demi-douzaine de places à un jeu-concours. Et toi ?, ai-je demandé davantage par politesse que par intérêt.

_ Non plus. Blaise les idolâtre et il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner.

Le spectacle commença alors et le groupe de musiciens fût accueilli par des applaudissements et des cris hystériques.

Une dizaine de chansons plus tard, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et mes pieds ne cessaient de se faire écraser, j'avais les jambes en coton et mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Quelqu'un me bouscula - encore - , j'étais à deux doigts de devenir violent. Mais ce n'était que Malefoy qui essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Il pointait successivement Zabini, la sortie de secours et moi. Sauf que le métis ne semblait avoir aucune envie de quitter les lieux. Devant le peu d'enthousiasme de Malefoy, Blaise Zabini dansait, hurlait, applaudissait, chantait avec un groupe de jeunes tout aussi excités que lui. Je secouais la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Malefoy grimaça quand le chanteur du groupe poussa un hurlement qui n'avait rien de mélodieux puis posa son doigt sur ma poitrine, puis sur la sienne et doigta ensuite la sortie, quelque part à ma droite. Je désignais Zabini d'un signe de tête, Malefoy haussa les épaules de dépit.

Accéder à la sortie de secours ne fut pas aisé, mais lorsque cette dernière se referma sur Malefoy et moi, un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

_ On va boire un verre ?, me demanda l'ancien Serpentard en désignant un stand à l'écart.

La petite buvette était déserte, plusieurs petites tables en bois n'attendaient que nous. J'avais chaud, j'avais soif, j'avais envie de m'assoir. J'acquiesçais donc silencieusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à fixer mon verre de jus de citrouille, incapable de lever les yeux vers mon voisin de table. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée que d'accepter sa proposition. Je n'avais rien à dire à Malefoy. Depuis la _Bataille de Poudlard_ - comme elle était désormais nommée - , je ne l'avais que très peu croisé. En guise de salutations, on se contentait d'un petit signe de tête. Nous n'étions plus des ennemis, nous n'étions pas non plus des amis. Nous étions dans un _no man__'__s land_, coincés entre une entente cordiale et un passé hostile. Et ce soir, nous avions franchi la frontière invisible qui nous avait maintenu dans ce drôle d'équilibre.

_ À quoi penses-tu ?, m'interrogea-t-il.

Ses doigts jouaient avec la paille fluorescente qui accompagnait son cocktail vert et rouge (dont je n'avais même pas compris le nom) mais son regard était fixé sur moi et témoignait d'un véritable intérêt. Étais-je le seul de nous deux à ne pas me sentir à ma place ici ?

J'optais pour la sincérité.

_ À l'étrangeté de la situation. Toi, moi. En train de boire un verre comme si c'était la chose la plus ordinaire qui soit.

_ Je connais de nombreux anciens élèves qui font la même chose. Se donner rendez-vous, s'assoir à une terrasse et se remémorer le passé …

_ Tu veux te remémorer le passé Malefoy ? _Notre _passé ? Personnellement je n'en ai pas besoin. Je me rappelle de chacune de nos disputes, tu peux me croire.

Il eut l'audace d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Des disputes hein ? Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Sauf la première fois, me répondit-il.

_ Chez _Madame Guipure_. Tu étais là, debout sur ton tabouret, le nez en l'air. Et tu t'es mis à parler, je ne comprenais absolument rien : les balais de course, le Quidditch, les Maisons, Serpentard … Quand Hagrid est arrivé avec ses deux énormes glaces, j'étais tellement fier de savoir quelque chose que tu semblais ignorer.

Je m'arrêtais là, surpris de me souvenir aussi bien de cette conversation.

_ Oui. Et comme le petit garçon prétentieux que j'étais, j'ai critiqué la première personne qui te montrait le monde sorcier.

_ Juste avant de déclarer que les personnes qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre n'avaient rien à y faire. Cette première rencontre n'a peut-être pas été une dispute mais elle a donné le ton.

_ Exact. Où comment ont commencé sept longues années de haine et de mépris …

Il ne me regardait plus. Ses doigts ne jouaient plus avec la paille fluorescente mais s'acharnaient à vouloir arracher une petite écharde de bois qui dépassait de notre table.

À ce moment-là, je m'étais senti obligé de corriger sa dernière phrase.

_ Je ne pense pas t'avoir haïr Malefoy. On n'était que des gamins. Ça n'excuse pas tout mais avec un peu de recul … Je pense que tu n'étais pas le seul fautif. Tu commençais la plupart de nos disputes mais je n'étais pas le dernier pour ajouter de la salive de crapaud dans le chaudron.

Il avait relevé la tête, les yeux écarquillés comme si je m'étais soudainement mis à parler _Fourchelangue_ - ce dont je n'étais plus capable d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais suffisamment mûri pour reconnaître ma part de responsabilité dans chacune de nos querelles.

_ Et je haïssais déjà Snape et Voldemort. Alors te haïr également, ça m'aurait demandé trop d'effort, ajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Moi, je te haïssais. J'entendais parler de toi depuis que j'étais enfant. Par mes parents, par les amis de mes parents, par mes propres amis ou par des inconnus. Le _Gar__ç__on-qui-a-surv__é__cu_. J'avais l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours, alors quand tu as refusé ma poignée de main, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie. J'étais Draco Malefoy. Tu étais Harry Potter et tu préférais t'acoquiner à un _Weasley_. Tout t'était possible, tu avais le monde à portée de main et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.

_ Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé ? Si j'avais serré ta main.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'on aurait pu devenir amis.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_ J'aurai pu devenir un Serpentard, m'exclamais-je soudainement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le Choixpeau a hésité. Et comme le grand _'__Malefoy, Draco Malefoy__' _venait d'être réparti chez les Serpents, j'ai supplié le chapeau magique : tout sauf Serpentard !

_ Par tous les grands mages ! J'ai failli détourné le _Gar__ç__on-qui-a-surv__é__cu_ du droit chemin !, se moqua-t-il plus amusé que réellement surpris.

D'un réflexe idiot, un de ceux que j'aurai eu en compagnie de n'importe quel ami, je lui décrochais un coup de pied - pas si gentil que ça - sous la table de la buvette. Et à voir son visage choqué, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à cet élan de familiarité. J'explosais d'un rire teinté d'amusement et de nervosité. Le sien était bien plus discret, presque hésitant.

J'avais fait rire _Draco Malefoy_ ! Certes, ce n'était pas un éclat de rire à se tenir les côtes mais ce n'était pas non plus cet espèce de ricanementmoqueur et méchant que je lui avais toujours associé.

_ Excusez-moi, nous interrompit le serveur. Je n'osais pas trop venir mais vous êtes _Harry Potter_ n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oh. Désolé mais non. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à faire l'erreur si ça peut vous rassurer.

C'était une phrase que j'avais utilisé une centaine de fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Je portais toujours mes lunettes rondes mais une stupide mode s'était lancée quelque temps après la guerre et en avait fait un accessoire incontournable. Ma cicatrice était désormais cachée sous les mèches sombres de mes cheveux mais mon visage avait tellement fait les gros titres qu'il était difficile de tromper qui que ce soit. Et vu l'air dubitatif du sorcier me faisant face, ça allait être compliqué de le convaincre du contraire.

_ Par Salazar Serpentard ! Le _Survivant_ buvant tranquillement un verre avec _moi_ pour seule compagnie ? Dans quel monde vis-tu _gamin_ ?, se moqua mon voisin de table, un sourire méprisant scotché sur son visage.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! Je … je ne vous avais pas reconnu, bégaya notre serveur en décrochant son regard de mon front. Dé …. désolé de vous avoir interrompu, votre ami ressemble beaucoup à Har … Enfin je me suis trompé. Encore désolé, bafouilla-t-il de nouveau.

Le jeune homme fit rapidement demi-tour et alla se planter derrière son comptoir où il nous tourna le dos ostensiblement. J'en restais sans voix quelques instants, avant de faire face à mon sauveur.

_ Bon sang Malefoy ! Je serai prêt à te payer pour que tu refasses ce petit numéro à chaque fois que quelqu'un me reconnait !

_ Attention Potter, je serais capable de te prendre au mot. Comment arriverais-tu à me supporter alors ?

_ Prêt à te payer _et_ à te supporter. C'est pour dire !

On échangeait un regard complice - du moins j'estimais que s'en était un - et cette fois-ci, il fut le premier à rire doucement, tout en secouant la tête d'un air faussement dépité. Je me surpris à lui sourire en retour.

Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent alors. De nombreuses personnes, débraillées, les joues rougies et les cheveux trempés de sueur, s'échappaient du chapiteau. Il était temps de se séparer pour partir à la recherche de nos amis respectifs. Cette étonnante soirée prenait fin.

Étrangement, aucun de nous deux ne fit mine de se lever. Plusieurs petits groupes commençaient à occuper les tables jusqu'alors désertes et le serveur ne semblait plus savoir où donnait de la tête.

_ Tu serais partant, Potter ? Pour tenter d'avoir une seconde conversation intelligente avec moi ?, me demanda-t-il soudainement.

J'ai sans doute été plus long que le politiquement correct ne le permet pour répondre à sa proposition, mais il ne releva pas et patienta simplement en me fixant de ses yeux gris.

_ J'ai acheté un petit appartement dans la banlieue londonienne. Il est un peu défraichi et a besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Étrangement, personne n'est disponible pour me donner un coup de main. Tu te sens de relever le défi Malefoy ?

_ Je suis l'homme de la situation Potter. Où et quand ?

Il s'était redressé, son nez pointé légèrement vers le haut. Ainsi, il ressemblait beaucoup au gamin que j'avais rencontré dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter sorcier il y a de cela dix ans.

_ Dimanche prochain, treize heures. Rendez-vous au_ Chaudron Baveur_, Malefoy.

Je me levais sans attendre de réponse et disparaissais dans la foule. Je n'allais jamais retrouver Ron et les autres dans cette marée humaine !


	2. Repeindre ma chambre en vert

_Harry Potter_ - J.K. Rowling

_La Liste_ - Rose

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review - en particulier les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Merci également aux followers. Je vais être magnanime, merci également aux lecteurs fantômes.

* * *

Repeindre ma chambre en vert - _POV Draco Malefoy, 19 ao__û__t 2001_

À treize heures tapantes, je jetais une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée du manoir et annonçait clairement ma destination : le _Chaudron Baveur_. L'odeur poussiéreuse, qui avait toujours caractérisé l'endroit, assaillit mes narines. Je grimaçais instinctivement et un léger rire moqueur m'accueillit.

_ Désolé Malefoy. Je crois que Tom a oublié de faire un peu de ménage avant ta venue dans son humble demeure.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. Quand tu auras fini de rire à mes dépens, on pourra peut-être se mettre en route. Il me semble qu'on a un travail à accomplir.

Ça le fit rire davantage, timidement et prudemment. Comme s'il s'attendait à tout instant à un revirement de situation. En toute honnêteté, je le guettais également. La semaine passée, notre étrange soirée s'était déroulée sans heurt mais rien ne promettait qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui.

Côté moldu, Potter nous avait fait transplanner en banlieue londonienne, dans une petite ruelle sombre entre deux immeubles de briques rouges. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas larges et comptaient chacun quatre étages. Ils semblaient étrangement similaires, comme si l'un était le parfait reflet de l'autre.

Potter se dirigea vers celui le plus à droite, joua nerveusement avec un trousseau de clefs mais trouva avec facilité celle qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée. On longea un petit couloir mal éclairé, monta les quatre étages grâce à un petit escalier en colimaçon aux marches usées par des années de va-et-vient, pour arriver sur un palier qui ne desservait qu'une unique porte.

_ Bienvenue chez moi, marmonna Potter en ouvrant celle-ci.

L'appartement n'était visiblement pas de la première jeunesse, comme en témoignait le vieux parquet en bois mais la nouvelle couche de peinture blanche qui recouvrait les murs donnait un cachet certain à la pièce principale. Un petit bar - également fait de ces petites briques rouges - séparait la cuisine rudimentaire du reste la pièce principale. Une étroite porte s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain d'un autre âge, toute en faïence blanche et bleu aux motifs fleuris. Une seconde porte donnait quant à elle sur la chambre à coucher. Le même parquet sombre se trouvait au sol mais aucune peinture n'habillait les murs. L'ancien papier avait été arraché mais j'apercevais encore à quelques endroits d'étranges motifs asymétriques d'un orange criard.

Objectivement, l'appartement n'était pas si mal - si on excluait la salle de bain vieillotte bien sûr.

_ On s'y met ?, me demanda Potter après cette rapide visite, tout en me tendant un vieux tablier recouvert de petites tâches de peinture blanche.

J'attrapais le chiffon tout en observant Potter enfiler le sien et l'attacher autour de sa taille. Je restais interdit devant la conclusion qui s'imposa brusquement à moi.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser la magie.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je revoyais les sceaux en plastique sur le palier, les rouleaux à peinture sur un échafaud dans la chambre, le plastique de protection sur le parquet, les ongles peinturlurés de Potter. C'était tellement évident que j'étais passé à côté.

Il me lâcha un sourire désolé en secouant négativement la tête.

_ Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie?, me retrouvais-je à demander. Mon ton sonnait un peu trop désespéré à mon gout.

_ Pour le sentiment du travail bien mené, Malefoy.

_ Maintenant, je sais pourquoi personne ne voulait t'aider Potter.

_ J'ai un pack de bières au frais. À la fin de la journée, tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

Et Potter disparut dans la salle de bain pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard avec un pot de peinture étiqueté _vert for__ê__t_. Ça me surprit car je m'attendais à ce qu'il est choisi du blanc comme pour la pièce principale ou, à défaut le rouge typique des Gryffondors.

_ Du _vert_, Potter ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas oublié que c'est la couleur des méchants Serpentards !

_ C'est la couleur de l'espoir pour les moldus, Malefoy.

_ C'est évident qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré de Serpentards. Ils auraient alors compris leur erreur, ajoutais-je dubitatif.

Il se stoppa et m'accorda un regard scrutateur, comme pour me jauger. Il m'avait déjà jeté ce genre de regard à Poudlard. J'avais alors l'impression de passer un examen dont je ne comprenais pas la teneur. J'avais toujours échoué car une volée d'insultes concluait généralement l'exercice. Pas cette fois cependant.

_ Ou peut-être qu'ils ont tout compris, au contraire.

Sa phrase était nébuleuse à souhait et aurait pu être celle du vieil homme excentrique qu'avait été Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant il me sembla en comprendre le sens et mon coeur s'emballa. C'était stupide étant donné que je n'avais jamais cherché l'approbation de Potter.

Je me détournais et attrapais un rouleau à peinture. Son regard était toujours fixé sur ma personne, l'évaluation dont j'étais l'objet n'était apparemment pas terminée, mais je n'avais aucune envie de jouer à un jeu dont je ne comprenais pas les règles.

_ On commence où ?, demandais-je.

Potter soupira et secoua la tête. Aucune insulte ne franchit ses lèvres, j'étais pourtant certain d'avoir à nouveau échoué à son stupide examen.

Nous avions commencé à travailler dans un silence tendu, mais l'ampleur de la tâche m'occupa suffisamment pour en faire fi. Je faisais mon possible pour ignorer Potter mais ses soupirs agacés - et _aga__ç__ants_ - ne m'aidaient pas particulièrement. Comme ci cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait commencé à peindre le même mur que moi, en débutant par l'autre extrémité. J'imagine qu'il aurait pu en choisir un autre mais s'était senti obligé de m'aider - saleté d'esprit tordu de gryffondor.

Tant et si bien que nous nous trouvions désormais tous deux au centre du dit-mur - difficile d'ignorer le _Sauveur_ dans ces conditions.

_ Arrête de froncer les sourcils Malefoy. Tu vas chopper des rides.

_ Mêles-toi de tes hippogriffes Potter, assenais-je froidement.

Il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Le _Potter_ que je connaissais aurait répliqué véhément, m'aurait hurlé ses quatre vérités puis m'aurait pointé sa baguette sous le nez. Le _Potter_ en face de moi eut un étrange sourire qui me laissa bouche-bée. Cependant la surprise ne m'empêcha pas de réagir vivement lorsque le bras de l'ancien gryffondor se leva vers moi. Je dégainais ma baguette magique mais Potter fut plus rapide et … le rouleau de peinture atteignit ma joue gauche. J'étais cependant en position, la baguette pointée sur le torse de mon hôte, l'_expelliarmus_ quittant mes lèvres. Le rouleau de peinture tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Potter recula et dégaina sa propre baguette à une vitesse impressionnante tout en bloquant mon sortilège de désarmement.

_ À quoi tu joues bordel ! C'est de la peinture Malefoy, pas un _Impardonnable_ !, s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Je restais interdit. Ma baguette n'était pas stable mais j'étais incapable de stopper les tremblements de ma main. J'avais cru que Potter m'attaquait. Pire, j'avais été _certain_ que Potter m'attaquait.

_ Tu as cru que je t'attaquais ?!, demanda-t-il incrédule, faisant écho à mes pensées.

Sauf que j'étais incapable de lui répondre, ou même de baisser ma baguette. Potter avait toujours la sienne pointée sur moi et il faut dire qu'il aurait fait un piètre auror dans le cas contraire. On ne baisse pas sa baguette quand on est menacé par celle d'un autre sorcier.

Je _mena__ç__ais_ Potter. Le mot me frappa avec violence. Non, je ne voulais pas être une menace. Ma baguette alla rejoindre le rouleau au sol et Potter baissa immédiatement la sienne.

_ Je pense qu'on mérite bien une pause, m'annonça-t-il soudainement en se massant la nuque.

Il disparut dans la pièce adjacente et le tintement de bouteilles en verre me parvint presque aussitôt. Je me dépêchais de ramasser ma baguette magique et la rangeais prestement dans la poche intérieure de mon veston puis m'évertuais à faire cesser les tremblements qui secouaient mes mains.

Quand Potter fut de retour, il jeta un coup d'oeil par terre mais n'ajouta rien. Il me tendit une petite bouteille verte que j'attrapais. Sans prendre le temps d'examiner la mixture - et priant pour que ce fut de l'alcool, j'en avalais une longue gorgée. C'était pétillant, sucré et avait un petit quelque chose de la Bière-au-beurre.

_ Pourquoi as-tu été si prompt à croire que je t'attaquais ?, m'interrogea-t-il après avoir pris une petite lampée de sa propre boisson.

_ C'est ce que tu aurais fait … avant, ajoutais-je sous son regard inquisiteur.

_ Avant quoi ?

_ Ne joue pas les idiots Potter.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à croire que je t'attaquais _maintenant_ ?, reformula-t-il.

_ Je n'en sais rien Potter, l'instinct peut-être.

_ T'as un instinct de merde Malefoy.

_ _De toute __é__vidence_.

Ma réponse le fit pouffer de rire. Ça m'agaça car je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette soudaine hilarité, mais aussi parce qu'il semblait étrangement décontracté alors qu'un drame avait failli se jouer quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Quoi ?, aboyais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Potter avait toujours eu le don de me faire réagir pour un rien - alors que j'étais à même de supporter les idioties exaspérantes de Blaise.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et prit un air faussement affligé. Potter n'avait jamais été doué pour les mensonges, il était évident qu'il allait m'en sortir un.

_ Tu as de la peinture sur toute la joue. Navré Malefoy.

_ Tu n'arriveras à me faire croire que tu es _navr__é_ Potter.

Je tâtais ma joue du bout des doigts puis les portais devant mes yeux. Effectivement, ils étaient du même vert qui recouvrait deux des quatre murs que nous avions peint. Je soupirais de dépit et me baissais pour ramasser le rouleau à peinture que Potter avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Tout comme pour ma joue, la peinture n'était pas encore sèche.

Soudainement inspiré, je fixais mon regard au sol et patientais silencieusement. Et comme je l'avais imaginé Potter s'approcha de moi, conciliant.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas de déprimer parce que tu m'as lancé un sortilège Malefoy. Fut un temps où cela aurait même égayer ta journée.

Il n'était qu'à deux pas de ma personne, mais Potter avait d'excellents réflexes.

_ Je ne déprime pas mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

_ Alors quoi ?, demanda-t-il. J'apercevais le bout de ses baskets, signe qu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché.

Je levais la tête et le bras d'un même mouvement. S'en prendre la peine de réfléchir à quelle partie viser, je balançais le rouleau dans sa direction. Pour sa défense - et comme je l'avais prévu - il eut l'excellent réflexe de se reculer et de lever le bras pour se protéger. Mais j'avais l'avantage de la surprise et de sa proximité. Le rouleau s'écrasa d'abord sur le devant de son visage puis sur son bras et tomba de nouveau au sol.

Fier de moi, j'observais mon oeuvre alors qu'il me fixait totalement abasourdi. Son nez et une bonne partie de sa joue étaient désormais peinturlurés, tout comme son avant-bras. Ses affreuses lunettes rondes n'étaient plus vraiment à leur place et glissaient dangereusement vers la droite. Je lui tournais brusquement le dos. Si j'observais une seconde de plus son regard estomaqué, j'étais certain de partir dans un fou rire qui n'aurait rien eu de digne.

_ _Malefoy_ _?_, m'appela-t-il d'un ton qui me promettait mille souffrances.

Je me retournais vers lui en essayant - vainement - de reprendre mon sérieux. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris mon erreur. J'avais eu raison de penser que Potter n'hésiterait pas à m'attaquer. Seulement cette fois il était trop tard pour dégainer ma baguette magique. La sienne était pointée vers moi, j'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_ Allons Potter. Ce n'est que de la peinture non ?, tentais-je de l'adoucir en levant mes deux mains - signe universel de reddition. Ça ne me sauva pas et d'un mouvement de poignet, il scella mon sort. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux, le pot de peinture qui lévitait juste au dessus de ma tête se retourna soudainement.

Inutile de dire qu'il s'en était suivi une bataille acharnée où tous les coups furent permis. Il fut cependant impossible de désigner un vainqueur. Nous étions tous deux couverts de peinture verte.

Affalés sur la protection en plastique qui recouvrait le sol, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour me faire faire de pareilles choses Potter.

_ Quoi ? Te faire perdre tes belles manies d'aristocrate coincé ?

_ Cela même Potter, affirmais-je en lui donnant un coup de poing _amical_ dans l'épaule.

_ J'aime bien. Quand tu perds tes manies snobinardes.

Je grognais - ce qui n'avait rien de noble mais étant donné que j'étais affalé à même le sol et recouvert de peinture de la tête au pied, j'estimais que ça n'avait plus grande importance.

_ Par contre, je crois que je te préfère en blond Malefoy.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas bien longs mais mes doigts restèrent coincés dès les premiers centimètres.

_ Ça va être une horreur à laver.

_ Imagine les miens, déclara Potter en essayant également de passer ses doigts dans sa tignasse autrefois noire.

_ Non merci.

_ Ne sois pas jaloux Malefoy.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Une chose que je ne me serais pas permis de faire au manoir - j'entendais d'ici mon père me rabattre les oreilles avec ses règles de bienséance. Potter me faisait perdre mes bonnes manières.

_ Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi. Cependant, j'estime que tu manques de pratique.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer en gryffondor Potter.

_ Encore heureux ! Que deviendrait le monde sans Draco Malefoy, prince des Serpentards ?

_ Ravi de voir que tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité. Maintenant tu sais quelle est ta place.

C'était étrange de s'envoyer des piques au visage sans que ça ne se transforme en bain de sang. Étrange mais pas désagréable. Et mille fois plus reposant. J'inspirai doucement et l'odeur âcre de la peinture me monta au nez.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser Potter. J'ai définitivement besoin d'une bonne douche, déclarais-je tout en me relevant.

À mi-parcours, Potter agrippa mon poignet. J'étais courbé en deux - pas la position la plus agréable qui soit, et pourtant tous mes muscles se figèrent. Il me lâcha mais je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

_ Tu repasseras me voir Malefoy ? Maintenant que tu connais l'emplacement, tu devrais pouvoir transplanner directement sur le palier extérieur. Je pense finir de m'installer d'ici une petite semaine.

Je finissais enfin de me redresser - et j'étais presque sûr d'avoir entendu ma nuque craquée.

_ Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer Potter, je manque de pratique. Il me faudrait donc quelques leçons de vie supplémentaires - leurs versions _gryffondor_ bien sûr, et de mon côté j'essayerai de t'inculquer un peu de savoir-vivre.

En cette fin d'après-midi d'août - alors que je rentrais au manoir, quelle ne fût pas la surprise de ma mère de découvrir son fils unique recouvert de peinture verte, un sourire difficilement dissimulé derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

_ Mais … qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Draco ? Tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Est-ce que c'est … de la peinture ?, me demanda-t-elle ébahie.

Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel - _encore_.

_ Draco !, s'exclama-t-elle réprobatrice.

Je disparaissais rapidement dans les escaliers menant à ma chambre sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire à sa mine consternée.

_Potter __é__tait arriv__é_. C'était aussi simple que cela.


	3. Boire de la vodka

_Harry Potter_ - J.K. Rowling

_La Liste_ - Rose

* * *

Boire de la vodka - _POV Harry Potter, 30 novembre 2001_

Molly Weasley avait fait les choses en grand pour le trente-et-unième anniversaire de son fils ainé. Une arche - longue de plusieurs mètres et recouverte d'étranges fleurs bleues et blanches - formait une haie d'honneur menant à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Cette dernière baignait dans la froide lueur du crépuscule, mais les mille et une bougies qui virevoltaient autour de la maisonnette égayaient ce charmant tableau.

L'intérieur avait également été réaménagé. Plusieurs petites tables étaient recouvertes de mets sucrés ou salés et de différentes boissons. Il faut dire que Fleur avait réuni toute la famille : les Weasley et la petite Victoire, la famille Delacour, Angelina Johnson - récemment fiancée à George, Hermione et moi en plus.

_ Impressionnant n'est-ce-pas ? Fleur et Maman ont eu la folie des grandeurs.

_ Charlie, _quelle surprise !_ Tu as finalement réussi à te libérer de tes dragons pour assister à l'anniversaire de Bill ?

Mon ton était incisif et Charlie fronça ses épais sourcils.

_ Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire un scandale devant toute la famille, n'est-ce-pas ?, me chuchota-t-il d'un ton volontairement amusé qui ne me trompa pas un instant.

_ Reste loin de moi, sifflais-je froidement en me dirigeant vers une table recouverte de boissons multi-couleurs, de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Je me saisissais du premier cocktail - _vert et rouge_ - qui me tomba sous la main et en buvais une longue gorgée. Je m'exhortais au calme mais n'obtenais qu'un succès mitigé. Je n'avais aucune raison de réagir ainsi, ou même d'en vouloir à Charlie. Tout d'abord parce que cette histoire - _notre histoire_ - appartenait au passé, mais aussi parce que j'étais à l'origine de notre rupture. Je lui avais posé un ultimatum : un peu moins de temps avec ses dragons et un peu plus avec moi ou je le quittais. Apparemment, j'avais surestimé le lien que nous partagions alors.

_ Ça va Harry ? Tu es drôlement pâle. J'ai croisé Robards Gawain au Ministère l'autre jour. Il m'a dit que tu aurais bien besoin de vacances.

_ Hermione, tu m'expliques comment tu as croisé le chef du Bureau des aurors alors que nos Départements ne sont pas au même niveau ?

_ Oh. Je devais discuter avec Perkins …

_ Du Département de la Justice Magique ?, la coupais-je.

_ Tu en connais un autre ?, me gronda-t-elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui coupe la parole. J'haussais les épaules et lui lançais un regard contrit. Elle secoua la tête et ses boucles châtains voltigeraient autour de son visage.

_ Donc. Je devais discuter avec Perkins à propos d'une possible mutation vers son service …

J'ouvrais la bouche - plusieurs questions se bousculant au bord de mes lèvres, mais elle me jeta un regard sévère comme pour me sommer de ne plus l'interrompre.

_ D'ici un an ou deux, j'envisage de quitter le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques pour celui de la Justice, plus précisément le Département d'application des Lois magiques. Ça me permettrait sans doute d'obtenir une marge de manoeuvre plus étendue, tant pour le droit des elfes de maisons que pour celui des sorciers.

_ Et bien ! C'est un sacré challenge que tu te lances là ! Mais j'ai totalement confiance en toi, Hermione !, la félicitais-je.

_ Pour le moment, ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Ron et toi êtes les seuls dans la confidence, je ne tiens pas à précipiter les choses.

_ Évidemment, pas de soucis.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu bois ?, me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_ Aucune idée, avouais-je en lui tendant mon verre.

Elle le renifla prudemment, puis trempa ses lèvres dans ma mystérieuse boisson. Une grimace de dégout déforma les traits de son visage.

_ Sirop de cerise et vodka mentholée. Quel drôle de choix, Harry. C'est écoeurant.

_ À la tienne, déclarais-je en vidant mon verre sous son regard désapprobateur.

_ Si tu es malade, je ne veux pas en entendre parler Harry !

Pour la forme, je me saisissais d'un nouveau verre. Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas.

_ Harry !, m'apostropha Ron. Par la barbe de Merlin, te voilà enfin. Regarde, Charlie a réussi à quitter la réserve le temps d'une soirée !

_ Bonsoir Harry, me salua le rouquin comme si nous ne venions pas de nous disputer.

_ Salut.

_ Mais, vous n'étiez pas déjà en train de discuter toute à l'heure. Il me semblait vous avoir aperçu à l'entrée, s'interrogea Hermione.

_ Sans doute une erreur de ta part. Je viens tout juste d'arriver, déclara Charlie avec aplomb.

Hermione me jeta un regard en coin. De minuscules petites rides en V apparurent entre ses deux sourcils. La courte romance qui avait eu lieu entre Charlie et moi était restée secrète. Pas même Ron ou Hermione n'étaient au courant. C'était d'ailleurs étrange d'avoir quelque chose à leur cacher.

_ Comment vas-tu Harry ?, demanda Charlie en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je me raidissais. Le geste paraissait sans doute fraternel aux yeux des autres invités. Mais je le considérais pour ce qu'il était réellement - une invitation, que je ne désirais d'ailleurs pas.

_ Bien Charlie. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite.

_ L'Angleterre m'a manqué, s'esclaffa-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Vraiment ? Tu semblais pourtant pressé de retourner en Roumanie la dernière fois.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit. On se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu.

_ N'exagère pas Charlie ! Comment veux-tu perdre l'Angleterre ?, plaisanta Ron en donnant une claque virile dans le dos de son frère.

Les oeillades appuyées d'Hermione m'agaçaient mais les sous-entendus de Charlie davantage encore.

_ Ron, tu devrais emmener Charlie voir ta mère. Elle est en cuisine et je suis sûre qu'elle attend avec impatience l'arrivée de son fils.

_ Bonne idée Hermione !, s'exclama-t-il en trainant Charlie par le bras.

Je vidais mon deuxième verre sous le regard toujours aussi désapprobateur d'Hermione.

_ C'est quoi le soucis entre Charlie et toi ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien ou que je m'imagine des choses !

_ Bien. Alors je ne répondrais pas à ta question Hermione.

_ Harry !, protesta-t-elle alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, un troisième verre en main.

Dehors, j'apercevais la pleine lune à travers les épais nuages de ce ciel de novembre. L'image de Remus s'imposa naturellement à moi, inévitablement accompagnée par celle de Tonks et de leur fils Ted. La nostalgie me noua la gorge et je vidais mon troisième verre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Hermione n'avait pas besoin que je lui donne une raison supplémentaire de s'inquiéter - et me voir mélancolique ne manquerait pas d'avoir l'effet inverse.

_ Sérieusement Hermione, lâche l'affaire.

_ Jamais, me promit avec douceur une voix qui n'était pas celle de ma meilleure amie.

_ J'ai tourné la page Charlie, répondais-je en soupirant.

_ Ah bon ? Ron ne semble pas de cet avis. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne te connaissait aucune conquête depuis Katie Bell.

À la fin de la guerre, Ginny et moi nous étions aperçu que notre romance d'adolescents ne renaîtrait pas. Puis, la petite soeur de Ron avait commencé sa carrière en tant que joueuse de Quidditch chez les Harpies de Holyhead et c'est ainsi que j'avais revu Katie - qui avait alors un poste de remplaçante.

Nous avions été un couple heureux pendant presque sept mois, jusqu'à ce que la pression médiatique ne se fasse trop importante. Nous étions constamment traqués par les journalistes de différents magazines sorciers et Katie le supportait difficilement. À la suite d'une soirée catastrophique, elle avait mis fin à notre histoire, les yeux noyés de larmes. Je ne l'avais pas retenu lorsqu'elle m'avait tourné le dos pour transplanner.

Puis Charlie et moi avions commencé notre liaison secrète, entre Angleterre et Roumanie.

_ Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que Ron et Hermione ne connaissent pas tout de moi.

_ Et que leur caches-tu donc ?

_ Ça ne te concerne pas, essayais-je en vain de conclure.

_ Harry, j'ai fait une erreur. Quand tu m'as demandé de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, je me suis imaginé cloîtré dans un petit appartement vieillot. C'était comme si tu me reprochais de respirer, j'aime être avec les dragons !, s'enflamma-t-il.

J'allais l'interrompre, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier mais il me bâillonna de sa main.

_ Maintenant je comprends. Tu me demandais juste d'équilibrer les choses, tu étais dans ton droit. Tu dois me donner une seconde chance. Laisse moi une seconde chance Harry.

Ses doigts me libérèrent de leur prison. Sa large main caressa l'angle de ma mâchoire, puis agrippa ma nuque avec douceur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mes lèvres, et dans la pénombre de cette soirée hivernale ils me semblaient presque noirs alors que je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient d'un bleu sombre. Pas rieurs comme ceux de Ron ou hantés comme ceux de George. Ils exprimaient davantage la maturité, le sérieux - et ce soir, le désir.

Je m'arrachais à son étreinte avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes. Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine, résonnait dans mes oreilles. Mon équilibre me semblait précaire. J'avalais une grande bouffée d'air et me maudissais d'avoir bu le ventre vide.

Charlie n'avait cependant pas abandonné et s'était rapproché de moi. D'une main, il attrapa le col de ma robe de sorcier tandis que l'autre se plaça avec autorité en bas de mon dos.

_ Lâche moi !, exigeais-je en essayant de l'éconduire.

_ Par tous les dragons du monde Harry, ce que tu peux être rancunier ! C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon. Pas besoin de faire l'inaccessible !, s'impatienta-t-il.

Un brusque accès de panique me serra le ventre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la peur, mais davantage le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas laisser Charlie m'embrasser. Lui et moi avions à peu de choses près la même taille mais je n'avais pas sa carrure robuste. J'essayais néanmoins de le repousser, il grogna mon prénom, amusé par mes ridicules tentatives. Je me cambrais en arrière, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps et abandonnais mes infructueux efforts pour tenter d'atteindre la poche intérieure de mon vêtement. Du bout des doigts, j'attrapais le précieux morceau de bois qui m'avait sauvé tant de fois.

_ Lâche moi, ordonnais-je de nouveau, ma baguette appuyée contre sa gorge.

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais n'essaya plus de m'embrasser. Ses yeux étaient braqués aux miens et me mettaient clairement au défi. Je levais la tête pour le toiser, les lèvres pincées. Il eut un sourire moqueur - je ne l'impressionnais pas une seule seconde.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et les rires de mes deux meilleurs amis résonnèrent dans la nuit silencieuse - des rires qui se stoppèrent aussitôt qu'ils nous aperçurent.

Charlie se détacha enfin de moi tandis que j'abaissais ma baguette et la planquais précipitamment derrière mon dos. Il était toutefois évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Ron et Hermione nous dévisageaient - lui figé, elle bouche-bée. Charlie foudroya de ses yeux bleus les nouveaux arrivants puis se faufila entre eux en bousculant Ron d'un coup d'épaule rageur.

_ Charlie … et toi ?, interrogea Hermione.

_ Plus depuis plusieurs mois.

_ T'es sorti avec mon _fr__è__re_ ?, s'exclama Ron, aussi pâle de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Étant donné que j'étais sorti avec sa soeur, je ne pense pas que le fait d'avoir été avec un autre membre de sa famille ne pose un problème à Ron. Par contre, le fait que ce soit avec son frère, un homme. C'était tout autre chose. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ma bisexualité à quiconque. Charlie et moi avions fait très attention à ne pas attirer l'attention - notamment celle de la presse. Et je venais soudainement de faire un coming-out non voulu à mes deux meilleurs amis.

_ Oh Harry ! Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?, couina Hermione en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte, trop concentré sur l'attitude de Ron. Hermione s'écarta finalement de moi et dévisagea son petit ami.

_ Ronald ! Dis quelque chose enfin !, implora-t-elle soucieuse.

_ Il va falloir me donner un peu de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'accepter ça instantanément !, s'exclama Ron d'une voix chevrotante.

Je fus saisi d'un vertige. La honte et la culpabilité s'abattit sur mes épaules. J'allais perdre l'amitié de Ron parce que je n'étais pas _normal_. Ça ne m'avait jamais réellement choqué jusqu'à présent. Quand j'avais découvert ma bisexualité, c'est Charlie qui s'était chargé de me soutenir, et ça m'avait alors suffi.

_ Mais concrètement, je pense que … la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux.

_ Décoince toi Harry, on ne va pas se focaliser sur ton orientation sexuelle. Tu es et demeureras toujours plus que ça, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ron avec fierté.

Je les fixais abasourdi. Où était le rejet, le dégout, la haine ? Hermione attrapa ma main et Ron s'approcha enfin pour poser la sienne sur mon épaule.

_ On est là pour toi Harry, affirma mon meilleur ami.

_ Ça ne vous dégoute pas, que je sois … que je ne sois pas _normal_ ?, tentais-je.

_ Oh Harry ! Ça n'a rien d'anormal enfin !

_ Je sais, risquais-je. Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas cette vision des choses.

_ Des idiots Harry. Des étroits d'esprit qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ces personnes là, ignore-les !, asséna Hermione.

J'inspirais un bon coup, inconscient d'avoir retenu ma respiration tout ce temps, et lâchais un petit rire nerveux.

_ Ça va aller, avec Charlie ?, s'enquit Hermione.

_ On a rompu en mai dernier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer …

_ Lui et ses dragons ! Maman a raison, il va finir vieux garçon.

_ Et tu ne veux pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

_ Non Hermione, affirmais-je en piquant un fard.

_ C'est le fait de parler de tes histoires de coeur qui te fait rougir, ou c'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un autre ?, s'intéressa-t-elle.

_ C'est un peu compliqué.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça avec mes meilleurs amis. Ils étaient peut être d'une grande tolérance ce soir, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils soient à ce point compréhensifs.

_ On a toute la soirée !, m'encouragea Ron, et Hermione acquiesça avec ferveur.

Il était évident que je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement. Je réfléchissais un instant à ce que je pouvais dire - sans _trop_ en dire justement.

_ Je revois un ancien élève de Poudlard depuis quelques mois. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble même si parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'attend que ça. Mais il est assez compliqué à déchiffrer.

_ Toi, tu n'attends que ça par contre, affirma l'ancienne Miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor.

_ Non !, m'exclamais-je en rougissant de nouveau.

_ À d'autres !, se moqua Ron.

_ Peut être. Parfois … De plus en plus souvent, avouais-je finalement sous leurs regards insistants.

_ Et tu comptes nous dire son nom ?

_ Je préfèrerais éviter Hermione.

Le couple échangea un regard complice puis se tourna vers moi. Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et Hermione posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

_ On te l'a déjà dit. On a toute la soirée, Harry, déclara cette dernière.

Je gémissais de désespoir puis croisais également les bras sur ma poitrine. Je levais la tête, pinçais les lèvres et les foudroyais du regard - une position qui me rappelait dangereusement celle d'un prétentieux blond de ma connaissance. J'étais sans doute loin de l'original car aucun des deux ne baissa les bras. Je gardais cependant la pause et comptait jusqu'à deux cent soixante-cinq sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'abandonne. Après quoi j'abdiquais avec exaspération.

_ Draco Malefoy.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, j'observais la réaction de mes acolytes - ou plutôt leur _non-r__é__action_.

_ Draco Malefoy ?, répéta finalement une Hermione effarée.

Je hochais à peine la tête.

_ Pour ça aussi il va me falloir un peu de temps, marmonna mon meilleur ami d'une voix blanche.


	4. Aller chez Ikea

_Harry Potter_ - J.K. Rowling

_La Liste_ - Rose

* * *

Aller chez Ikea - _POV Draco Malefoy, 21 décembre 2001_

Pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, un gamin se heurta à mes jambes avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Et pour la énième fois de cet même après-midi, Potter cacha son sourire derrière le plan du magasin.

_ Rappelles moi pourquoi je devais _absolument_ t'accompagner ?

_ Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre : _"Potter, sortons." "Potter, allons boire un verre." "Potter …"_

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, le coupais-je rapidement.

Il me tira la langue d'une manière vraiment puérile et un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres.

Rester enfermé dans son appartement ne m'avait pas dérangé. Du moins pas au début. Ensuite, il m'était devenu difficile de toujours être en sa présence. J'étais troublé par le moindre de ses gestes : un sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage, une main qui passe dans ses cheveux, sa façon de s'étirer en se levant du canapé, celle de souffler doucement sur son café bouillant. J'étais obsédé par Potter et j'avais cru que quitter notre bulle arrangerait les choses. J'avais visiblement eu tort puisque je guettais toujours autant ses petites mimiques.

_ Mais pourquoi dans un magasin _moldu_ ?, insistais-je finalement.

_ Parce que nous sommes à trois jours de Noël et que je n'ai toujours pas de cadeau pour Hermione, et puisque mes meilleurs amis emménagent _enfin_ ensemble, un petit truc moldu lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

Je soupirais exagérément. Potter m'avait rabattu les oreilles avec cette nouvelle toute la semaine passée. J'avais été obligé d'écouter les histoires de coeur de Weasley et Granger, alors que j'aurais préféré que Potter s'occupe des siennes.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de ça ?, me demanda-t-il en agitant sous mon nez sa trouvaille.

_ Un service à thé ? Tu m'as fait venir dans un magasin _moldu_ pour acheter un service à thé ?! Tu en trouves dans toutes les boutiques sorcières, Potter. Essaye d'être original !

Il reposa la théière en grimaçant et passa une main derrière sa nuque - un geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

_ Désolé, c'est juste que je ne sais absolument pas quoi choisir. T'aurais pas une idée ?

Mes yeux balayèrent le showroom devant lequel nous étions arrêtés mais rien n'attira mon attention. Rien si ce n'était son pantalon mal taillé qui lui tombait sur les hanches d'une manière des plus aguichantes.

_ Si tu t'attends à ce que je te sois d'une quelconque utilité Potter, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne sais même pas à quoi servent la plupart des gadgets ici présents.

J'en venais presque à regretter cette sortie. Observer Potter dans son environnement naturel était beaucoup plus facile que de l'observer au milieu d'une foule de moldus agités à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. D'ailleurs, une gamine coiffée d'un bonnet rouge et blanc dont s'échappaient de jolies boucles blondes tira soudainement sur mon pantalon.

_ Petite, ne tire pas là-dessus. C'est de la soie d'Acromentules, rouspétais-je en me reculant.

Potter enfonça son coude dans mes côtes. Certes, ce n'était pas très prudent de parler d'acromentules devant un moldu, même une version miniature.

_ Tu es un _Prince_ ?, me questionna la petite sans pour autant lâcher mon pantalon à pince.

Potter toussa bruyamment. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'assassiner du regard mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite blonde.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un prince ?, questionna-t-il gentiment en s'accroupissant.

_ Il a de jolis vêtements. Il est grand et il a des cheveux jaunes, comme le Prince de la Belle au bois dormant.

_ _Jaune ?_, m'offusquais-je et l'enfant hocha la tête avec énergie pour confirmer ses dires.

_ Alors, tu es un Prince ?, insista la petite fille en tirant de nouveau sur mon bas de pantalon.

_ Tout à fait, je suis le Prince d'une noble famille très ancienne. Et lui, c'est mon _serviteur_.

Potter posa sur moi un regard médusé. Et quand il commença à se relever, je bénissais Merlin et tous les grands mages que l'on soit dans un magasin moldu - là où _Harry Potter _ne pourrait pas sortir sa baguette magique. Mais à ma grande surprise, et sous les yeux rêveurs de la petite blonde, il posa sa main droite sur son coeur et s'inclina profondément, ses yeux verts fixés aux miens.

_ Monseigneur Draco, je suis votre humble serviteur et je vous appartiens corps et âme pour le restant de mes jours.

Il acheva sa tirade par un clin d'oeil destiné à l'enfant. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta au visage. Je _rougissais_ par Salazar Serpentard. Et quand l'insupportable gryffondor me regarda de nouveau, un sourire éblouissant traversait son visage. Un sourire qui disparut en un quart de seconde.

Potter se redressa, passa une main derrière sa nuque - _encore - _et rougit également.

_ Waouh !, nous interrompit la fillette. Je dois dire ça à ma maman !

Et la gamine s'éloigna en sautillant, ses petites boucles blondes rebondissant sur ses épaules, le pompon blanc de son bonnet se balançant de gauche à droite. Potter en profita pour se détourner et attrapa le petit carton qui contenait son maudit service à thé.

_ Ça sera parfait, affirma-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de m'attendre.

Un étrange jeu s'était installé entre lui et moi. Où chacun laissait une série d'indices à l'autre, dans l'espoir - certes un peu puéril - que ce dernier fasse le premier pas. Je ne sais pas quand, ni pourquoi les choses avaient évolué de cette façon mais les faits étaient clairs : un flirt digne d'une romance de cour de récréation avait commencé. Pour le moment, aucun d'entre-nous n'avait succombé. Je flirtais, il fuyait. Il flirtait, je fuyais.

Quand je l'avais finalement rejoint à la caisse du magasin, j'exigeais le plus naturellement possible que l'on fasse une pause dans un petit restaurant que j'avais repéré à l'aller. Il avait haussé les épaules tout en sortant un étrange bout de papier - de l'argent moldu sans doute. Et c'est ainsi que nous avions fini attablé à l'intérieur d'une petite crêperie moldue.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne servent même pas du jus de citrouille. Qu'ils n'aient pas de Bièraubeurre ou du whisky Pur Feu, je comprends encore. Mais le jus de citrouille, c'est quand même désolant.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à choisir un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

Je fixais Potter, mon verre d'eau à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres - lui porta sa fourchette à sa bouche sans plus d'intérêt. Sa remarque - pourtant des plus basiques - m'affola brièvement. Parce qu'aller au Chemin de Traverse _ensemble_ serait une première, et qu'on ne manquerait pas de se faire repérer par … et bien par tout le monde.

_ Tu en as parlais à quelqu'un ?, demandais-je en reposant mon verre sans même y avoir tremper les lèvres.

_ De quoi ?, me questionna-t-il en retour - la bouche pleine évidemment.

Je pinçais les lèvres et me faisait violence pour ne pas lui donner une leçon de bienséance dans la seconde. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une dispute - bien que je ne sois plus certain des réactions de Potter. Sans doute ne m'aurait-il pas insulter de _"sale fouine snobinarde croisée mangemort" _comme jadis. Il aurait calmement avaler sa bouchée pour me décrocher un sourire désolé. C'était étrange de penser à la manière dont nos réactions avaient évolué.

_ De _nous_.

Le mot - dans sa plus grande simplicité - laissa sur ma langue un étrange goût. Quelque chose d'aigre-doux, une saveur à la fois acide et sucrée. C'était grisant de lâcher ce mot de quatre lettres, de le voir s'étendre entre Potter et moi. C'était enivrant de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur Potter, étourdissant l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi-même. C'était amer, aussi.

_ Ron et Hermione, me répondit-il avec la plus grande désinvolture.

L'insolant se permit même d'hausser les épaules - comme si rien de tout cela n'avait la moindre importance. Mais au regard de la torture qu'il faisait subir à l'oeuf de sa galette complète, il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il n'y paraissait.

_ Que leur as-tu dit exactement ?

Il enfourna une nouvelle bouchée et prit tout son temps pour la mastiquer. Cette fois-ci j'aurais bien aimé qu'il parle la bouche pleine tant j'étais impatient d'entendre la réponse.

_ Que je revoyais un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Ils ont voulu savoir qui, et je leur ai donné ton nom.

_ Comment ont-ils réagi ?

_ Plutôt bien. Ron n'a pas hurlé au scandale - un miracle quand j'y pense.

Oui, j'imaginais facilement Ronald _la Belette _Weasley, pâle comme la mort, écumant de rage au point d'être incapable de parler. Et Hermione _Je-sais-tout_ Granger, hochant la tête comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans, la bienveillance incarnée.

_ Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que j'aurais pu choisir un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Tu as conscience que l'on aurait attiré tous les journalistes du pays ?

_ J'ai l'habitude de faire la une des magazines, me répondit-il en enfourchant la dernière bouchée de sa crêpe.

Ce que j'aurais autrefois qualifié d'arrogance ou de vantardise m'apparaissait aujourd'hui comme étant seulement une sorte de fatalité, une acceptation de sa célébrité à défaut de son appréciation. Je m'étais habitué à Potter, à sa façon de parler et d'envisager les choses. Ou peut-être en avais-je toujours été capable ?

La serveuse interrompit le fil de mes pensées et récupéra nos assiettes vides. Elle était jolie, avec son carré légèrement ondulé, ses yeux dorés et son corps élancé. Mon subconscient me reprit immédiatement. Elle n'avait ni les cheveux bruns, ni les yeux verts. À croire que je ne jurais plus que par ça.

_ Souhaitez-vous la carte des desserts ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement aiguë.

_ Juste un café. Harry ?

_ La même chose _s'il-vous-plait_, commanda-t-il en appuyant sur la formule de politesse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel - une mauvaise habitude qui amusait beaucoup l'insupportable auror. C'était un comble que l'ex-gryffondor tente de me donner des leçons de politesse.

Le café se dégusta en silence. Je ressassais le fait qu'il ait parlé de moi à ses deux meilleurs amis, et qu'il n'ait rien contre le fait que l'Angleterre entière découvre que leur _Golden boy_ fréquente un ex-mangemort - si une telle dénomination est possible, les anglais semblaient prendre aux pieds du manuscrit l'expression favorite de Weasley _"Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours."_

Une fois sur le départ, je fus saisi d'une impulsion idiote. Je repensais à la petite fille au bonnet rouge, à son histoire de Prince charmant et demandais à Potter de me présenter mon manteau. Il resta immobile à me fixer de ses yeux trop verts. En d'autres circonstances j'aurai sans aucun doute lâcher une remarque sarcastique - _"Il y a un mot que tu n'as pas compris Potter ? Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ton pauvre niveau de vocabulaire"_. Mais j'avais un but plus important à atteindre et me contentais donc de me saisir de ma veste de tailleur pour la lancer dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa d'une seule main - stupide réflexe d'attrapeur. Je lui tournais le dos et attendais la suite avec impatience.

Quand il fut évident qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un seul centimètre, je réitérais ma demande d'un ton moqueur.

_ Aide-moi à la mettre. Tu sais, comme le ferait un majordome. Ou un _serviteur_.

C'était étrange de savoir ce que l'ancien Potter aurait répliqué - _"Va au diable, Malefoy !" _- mais de ne pas être sûr de la réaction du Potter d'aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai pas toute la soirée Malefoy.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché. Le regard fixé sur un point invisible, les joues rougies, il tenait ma veste ouverte. J'y glissais rapidement un bras, puis l'autre. Il la remonta sur mes épaules et arrangea le col. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma nuque déclenchant une série de frissons - le long de mes bras, en bas de mon dos, à la racine de mes cheveux.

_ Tu passes à la maison avant de rentrer ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

Sa proposition n'avait rien de calculé ou romantique - très loin du célèbre _"Montons boire un dernier verre"_. Et pour cause, j'avais passé un nombre incalculable de soirées chez lui sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien.

Cependant ce soir-là, une certaine tension régnait dans l'appartement. Telle une cape trempée par la pluie, elle tombait sur mes épaules avec lourdeur. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il était tard, que je devais rentrer au manoir. Conclure cette soirée par un _"Bonne nuit Potter"_. Mais j'en avais assez de le voir me tourner autour tel un vif d'or insaisissable. J'en avais assez d'être également ce vif d'or inaccessible.

Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il fixait un point au dessus de mon épaule. Ne pas pouvoir croiser son regard m'agaça. J'étais à deux doigts d'être jaloux d'un point invisible.

_ Par tous les mages, _Harry_ ! Je pensais que c'était le truc des Gryffondors, de foncer la tête baissée et de réfléchir à leurs actes après coup !

_ De quoi …, commença-t-il le regard enfin fixé sur ma personne.

Je ne lui laissais guère le temps d'achever sa phrase et agrippa férocement sa nuque. Profitant de sa surprise, je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Ce ne fut pas doux ou tendre. Nos dents se cognèrent - sensation peu agréable. Nos lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres avec bien trop de force. Et Potter garda les bras le long de son corps, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Le tout ne dura pas plus de deux secondes. Je lâchais l'autre comme si je m'étais brulé. Pris de panique, je ne prenais pas même le temps d'examiner le visage de Potter. Dans ma tête, j'étais déjà en train de me précipiter vers la sortie. J'allais mettre en pratique la technique de survie infaillible de tous Serpentards : _la fuite_.

Je n'en eus cependant pas l'occasion. Potter agrippa le col de ma chemise et me jeta un regard féroce.

_ Oh non Malefoy … Tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'en sortir comme une fleur ! En plus, j'ai même pas eu le temps d'apprécier.

Et il m'embrassa. C'était doux et chaud, un brin humide. Mes lèvres, caressées par la langue taquine de Harry, me brulaient agréablement. Ses mains agrippaient toujours ma chemise hors de prix, les miennes fourrageaient dans ses indomptables cheveux. Et trop tôt nous nous séparâmes.

À cet instant précis, j'étais certain d'être l'homme le plus serein que la Terre n'est jamais portée.


	5. Mettre un décolleté

_Harry Potter_ - J.K. Rowling

_La Liste_ - Rose

* * *

Mettre un décolleté - _POV Harry Potter, 24 février 2002_

_ Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter s'il vous plait !, s'égosillait l'homme derrière moi.

Sans même ralentir, je franchissais le seuil du Chaudron baveur avec une unique pensée en tête : m'éclipser côté moldu avant que le journaliste ne me rattrape. Je passais devant le bar et interpellais Hannah Abbot, qui avait succédé à Tom comme gérante du mythique bar.

_ Hannah …

_ Je sais. Tu as pris le réseau de cheminette, me coupa-t-elle gentiment.

Même si cela me faisait gagner un temps précieux, il était désolant de voir que la fiancée de Neville n'avait plus besoin d'explications à mes tentatives de fuite.

_ Merci Hannah, mes amitiés à Neville !, concluais-je rapidement en me précipitant vers la porte menant au Londres moldu.

Je parcourais trois rues différentes avant d'estimer que je ne risquais plus rien. Les mains dans les poches, je flânais dans les ruelles piétonnes de la capitale. J'avais un but précis : une petite brasserie nichée à l'étage d'une librairie. C'est Draco qui l'avait découverte un mois plutôt, et c'était vite devenu notre havre de paix moldu. Emmitouflé dans mon manteau et l'écharpe remontée jusque sur mon nez, j'arrivais à destination avec une demi-heure d'avance mais j'entrais comme l'habitué que j'étais devenu afin d'échapper au froid humide de l'Angleterre.

Sans m'attarder dans la librairie, je gravissais l'escalier en colimaçon et fus accueilli par le serveur habituel. Il m'adressa un sourire poli que je lui retournais, puis filais m'installer au fond de la salle boisée.

À peine assis, un thé accompagné de ses deux scones apparut sous mon nez. Je remerciais le deuxième serveur - qui manifestement connaissait merveilleusement bien mes petites habitudes. Je saisissais la tasse à deux mains dans le but de réchauffer mes doigts glacés. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa.

_ C'est un temps à faire frissonner un Détraqueur, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur Potter ?

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Sans attendre la moindre invitation, la jeune femme enleva son manteau et s'installa à ma table. Si son vocabulaire ne l'avait pas trahi, sa robe verte trop longue pour la mode moldue et le gros noeud mauve qui retenait ses cheveux incroyablement frisés ne laissaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'il s'agisse d'une sorcière.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?, demandais-je en dégainant discrètement ma baguette sous notre table commune.

_ Vous êtes indubitablement très doué pour disparaître, Monsieur Potter. Mon collègue doit être en train de vous maudire sur plusieurs générations.

De dépit, je fermais les yeux quelques instants tout en rangeant ma baguette. Fatalement, ce laps de temps ne fut pas suffisant pour faire disparaitre la journaliste qui me faisait face. Je m'étais cru en sécurité loin du Chemin de Traverse. J'avais visiblement eu tort. _Pire_ - et surtout pour un auror - je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais suivi.

_ Cet endroit est parfait pour une interview, ne trouvez-vous pas Monsieur Potter ?

Elle commençait doucement à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses _"Monsieur Potter"_. Je la foudroyais du regard et à mon plus grand plaisir, une expression de frayeur passa sur son visage poupin. Ça ne l'empêcha cependant pas de continuer sur sa lancée.

_ Monsieur Potter. Vous avez été aperçu à plusieurs reprises en compagnie de Draco Malefoy, un mangemort …

_ Ex-mangemort, la coupais-je. Qui a été innocenté par le Ministère de la magie. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

À ma grande surprise, la femme sortit un calepin et un stylo tout à fait moldu. Elle nota mes quelques mots avec une telle frénésie que j'eus peur qu'elle en déchire la feuille de papier - pas que ça m'aurait dérangé cependant.

_ Est-ce une enquête officielle du Bureau des aurors ? Monsieur Malefoy est-il un suspect dont vous avez la charge en tant qu'auror du Ministère ? Est-il lié à une quelconque affaire de magie noire ?

Je la fixais ahuri. Ces questions étaient totalement absurdes. Draco Malefoy n'avait eu aucun lien avec le système judiciaire sorcier depuis la fin de la guerre.

_ Non !, m'insurgeais-je.

_ Bon, alors vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de ne pas répondre à mes questions, affirma-t-elle fière de son raisonnement.

_ Hormis le fait qu'il s'agisse de ma vie privée, vous voulez dire ?

_ Draco Malefoy fait donc partie de votre vie privée, interpréta la femme.

_ Je … Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

_ C'est ce que vous avez laissé sous-entendre.

J'en restais bouche-bée. Cette journaliste avait visiblement la manie de retourner la moindre de mes phrases à son avantage - me rappelant dangereusement Rita Skeeter d'ailleurs.

_ Depuis quand avez-vous repris contact ? De source sûre, vous ne vous étiez pas revus depuis la guerre.

Je décidais de ne rien répondre et la toisais avec colère. Que cette bonne femme aille au diable, je n'avais aucune obligation de répondre à ses foutues questions.

_ Draco Malefoy n'est pas un suspect considéré par le Bureau des aurors. _Evidemment_ ce n'est pas non plus l'un de vos amis. Donc ma question - et celle de mes lectrices, est donc : qui est-il ?

La journaliste se pencha en avant et me donna un accès visuel inégalé sur le profond décolleté de sa robe. Portant le stylo à sa bouche, elle le mâchouilla d'une façon qu'elle espérait sans doute sensuelle.

_ Alors ?, insista-t-elle en battant des cils.

_ Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dises ?!, m'énervais-je devant son insistance.

_ Ce que vous voulez du moment que j'ai mon interview. Et je suis prête à tout pour l'avoir, Monsieur Potter. J'espère que nous nous comprenons.

Elle se pencha encore alors que je me tassais sur le dossier de ma chaise.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et pour quel magazine travaillez-vous ?

_ Agnès Chittock pour _Les P'tites Sorcières_. Avec une interview d'Harry Potter, j'aurais sans aucun doute une mutation vers _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Alors je ne compte pas vous lâcher, Monsieur Potter. Je vous l'ai dit : je suis prête à tout.

Avec horreur, je sentis son pied remonter le long de ma jambe. Je me dégageais en les repliant sous ma chaise.

_ Mais ça va pas, vous n'avez pas honte !

_ Pas vraiment. Ça serait loin d'être une corvée, précisa-t-elle d'une expression gourmande qui me retourna l'estomac. Alors, qui est Draco Malefoy ? Pour vous évidemment. Parce que tout le monde sait qui il est. Ou ce qu'il est.

Son sourire mesquin m'énerva dangereusement. Ce que la journaliste lut certainement dans l'expression de mon visage car son foutu sourire se transforma en grimace prétendument navrée.

_ Écoutez, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Ce que je fais, avec qui je le fais - même si cette personne est Draco Malefoy, ça ne vous regarde pas. Ni vous, ni vos lectrices, ni personne hormis les principaux concernés et moi-même. Alors maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter cet endroit.

Je m'étais redressé sur ma chaise et la regardais avec dédain. De nouveau, la femme sembla perdre un instant ses moyens.

_ Vous me menacez ?, croassa-t-elle avec frayeur.

_ Bien sûr que non. Harry Potter n'oserait jamais menacer quiconque. Cet idiot a un véritable coeur de Botruc. Moi en revanche … je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

_ Malefoy ?, s'étrangla la journaliste en perdant son professionnalisme.

Il était beau, dans son ensemble gris anthracite et avec son écharpe en laine blanche négligemment enroulée autour de son cou. Ses mèches blondes étaient légèrement humides - sans doute s'était-il mis à pleuvoir. Son regard se posa sur moi avec une nonchalance feinte.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Ça me parait évident, asséna froidement le nouvel arrivant.

_ Vous avez … rendez-vous ?, bégaya la jeune femme.

_ Non. J'espionne Harry Potter dans le but prochain de l'assassiner, répondit Malefoy avec condescendance.

La journaliste griffonna à toute allure sur son bloc-note. Une légère panique s'empara de moi - elle était capable de retranscrire les mots de Draco dans son foutu article. Nul doute que la population sorcière ne verrait pas la plaisanterie d'un bon oeil.

_ Quel plaisantin !, tentais-je toutefois en lâchant un sourire amusé à la journaliste.

Draco me foudroya de ses yeux gris, les lèvres pincées. Je devinais à son expression que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas - quant à savoir quoi …

La journaliste répondit à ma tentative de diversion par un sourire charmeur.

_ Peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs, Monsieur Potter. Chez moi, par exemple ?, proposa-t-elle tout en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux auburn autour de son index.

_ Navré de couper court à votre programme mais Potter n'est pas disponible ce soir.

Le _"ni aucun autre"_ ne fut pas prononcé mais il n'était pas difficile de le sentir planer dangereusement entre nous. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi périlleuse, aucun doute me serais-je amusé de cet élan de jalousie. En l'occurence, braquer la journaliste n'allait pas nous en débarrasser et malgré ses insinuations malvenues, la jeter en douceur était bien plus prudent. Que Draco ne le comprenne pas me surprit - il était après tout un ancien Serpentard, ce genre de manipulations étaient siennes habituellement.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse Malefoy !, s'enflamma la femme en haussant la voix.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus les deux serveurs se consultaient. Sans doute se demandaient-ils s'ils devaient ou non intervenir. Avant que Draco n'est pu s'indigner du ton employé contre lui, je me levais pour me placer entre les deux protagonistes et me tournais vers la journaliste.

_ Ça suffit comme-ça. Je ne donne pas d'interview, _jamais_. Et de toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire. Ne vous amusez plus à me suivre comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une mission du Bureau des aurors et vous auriez alors eu de sérieux ennuis, tentais-je de l'intimider.

Il allait sans dire que la femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le Bureau ne m'envoyait jamais en filature - il n'était pas rare que je déclenche aujourd'hui encore des mouvements de foules hystériques.

_ Soit. Mais si jamais vous ressentez le besoin d'une compagnie plus _agréable_ …, lâcha-t-elle en dévisageant ouvertement le Sang-Pur.

_ Il me semble vous avoir expliquer que Potter n'était pas disponible. Ne m'obligez pas à vous le dire une troisième fois. Ça fait longtemps qu'un sort de magie noire n'a pas franchi mes lèvres.

_ Parce que vous dirigez sa vie maintenant ! Si _Harry_ a envie de me contacter, il en a parfaitement le droit. C'est un scandale qu'un corps pareil soit célibataire.

J'étais trop ahuri par sa familiarité ou ses propos pour réagir quand sa main se posa négligemment sur mon torse. Mais apparement Draco ne l'était pas car il m'attira vers lui en manquant de me déboiter l'épaule.

_ Potter n'est _pas_ célibataire. Rentrez-vous bien cela dans votre petit crâne de _salope_.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'indigner contre le fait que Draco est lancé au visage d'une journaliste que mon célibat était fictif, ni de m'étonner du fait que je n'avais jamais entendu _Draco Malefoy_ jurait comme le premier charretier du village.

Il lâcha mon bras - qui porterait sans doute les traces de sa fureur - et agrippa férocement ma nuque pour appuyer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restais sans réaction une demi-seconde avant d'entendre le hoquet de stupeur de la journaliste. Après quoi j'hésitais une autre demi-seconde entre repousser mon amant ou prolonger notre baiser. Quand Draco resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, j'envoyais au diable toutes mes appréhensions pour me suspendre à son cou.

Draco fut celui qui rompît notre baiser pour foudroyer la femme du regard. Puis il agrippa de nouveau mon bras pour m'entrainer vers la sortie. Une part de moi s'offusqua à l'idée de se faire trimballer comme un vulgaire gamin, mais l'autre - bien plus importante - était toujours sur un petit nuage. Ce fut seulement en passant devant l'un des serveurs que je redescendais sur terre. J'avais un thé et ses scones à payer. Mais le barman secoua la tête tandis que l'autre me tendait gentiment le manteau que j'avais laissé sur ma chaise sans m'en rendre compte. Draco s'en empara d'un geste brusque et continua son chemin sans un mot.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il me lâcha enfin pour se diriger droit vers une petite ruelle sans doute déserte. J'accélérais l'allure pour rester à sa hauteur et m'évertuais à calmer les battements rapides de mon coeur. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il m'agrippa de nouveau et transplanna.

Le palier de mon appartement était étroit et supportait mal que l'on s'y tienne à deux. Avant même que je ne pense à chercher les clefs pour ouvrir la porte cette dernière se déverrouilla et Malefoy se précipita à l'intérieur. Il allait sans dire qu'il n'avait prononcé aucun sort et que sa baguette était toujours rangé quelque part dans ses vêtements.

La fureur de Draco était parfaitement visible à qui était familier à sa magie. Cette dernière tourbillonnait autour de lui tel un halo argenté. Quelque part sur ma droite un vase - vide bien heureusement - explosa sous la pression et je le réparais d'un discret coup de baguette.

_ Tu comptes détruire mon appartement ?, demandais-je en plaisantant. À moitié.

_ Tu comptes m'expliquer à quoi tu jouais avec cette journaliste ?, contra-t-il méchamment.

J'en restais bouche-bée. Que s'imaginait-il là ? Puis la colère surpassa l'indignation.

_ Pardon ? Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu insinues exactement ? Cette folle m'a suivi depuis le Chaudron baveur et s'est incrustée à ma table alors que je t'attendais. Elle voulait que je lui parle de toi mais je lui ai dit que je ne donnais pas d'interview. Elle s'est mise à me faire des avances auxquelles je n'ai évidemment pas répondu. Que tu sois furieux après elle, je peux aisément le comprendre mais je n'accepterais pas plus longtemps tes suppositions à trois gallions cinquante.

Ça eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Pas bien longtemps malheureusement.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il hausse le ton annonçant ainsi la dispute qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, il me surprit en s'affalant sur mon petit canapé. Draco Malefoy ne_ s'affalait _pas.

_ Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-il platement.

Draco Malefoy ne _s'excusait_ pas non plus. Tout cela était très déconcertant. Si bien que j'en restais coi, debout dans mon propre salon sans savoir quoi faire. Une petite voix me chuchota que ce n'était pas Draco Malefoy qui se tenait avachi dans le sofa - une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'instructeur paranoïaque qui m'avait eu en charge lors de ma formation d'auror. Ce dernier aurait pu faire concurrence à Alastor Maugrey - je n'avais d'ailleurs été qu'à moitié surpris lorsque j'avais appris que Fol Oeil avait été son instructeur. Le monde était bien petit.

_ Comptes-tu rester longtemps debout à ne rien dire Potter ? Tu as l'air aussi stupide d'un veracrasse. Quoique ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Autant pour moi … C'était bien _mon_ Draco Malefoy qui se tenait avachi dans le sofa de mon petit salon..


End file.
